The Coheir
by Sanich Iyonni
Summary: Bagaimana jika L memilih Matt untuk menjadi penerusnya, bukan Near atau Mello? Modified canon.


**Disclaimer: **Ohba Tsugumi-sensei dan Obata Takeshi-sensei

**Warning: **_Modified canon_

* * *

><p><strong>~The Coheir~<strong>

**#**

**#**

* * *

><p>"Jadi L pilih siapa? Near atau aku?"<p>

Roger Ruvie tahu, cepat atau lambat pertanyaan itu pastilah akan ditanyakan setelah kedua anak di hadapannya ini mengetahui kenyataan tewasnya L.

"Cepat jawab, Roger! Siapa yang dipilih L untuk menjadi penerusnya?" anak berambut pirang, Mello, mulai meninggikan suara. Efek tegang, nampaknya.

Sebelum menjawab, Roger menyempatkan diri melirik ke anak yang satu lagi. Bocah albino yang bernama Near itu tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan terhadap hal ini dan tetap sibuk dengan _puzzle_-nya, tapi Roger tahu betul dia memasang telinga baik-baik.

Pria tua tersebut menghela napas pelan.

"L memilih…" ia menggantung kalimatnya sejenak, "…Matt."

Hening.

Lama.

"_Apa_?"

—adalah reaksi Mello. Reaksi yang amat sangat wajar.

Sementara Near mengangkat kepala, wajah stoiknya kali ini diliputi sedikit ekspresi yang kelihatannya merupakan campuran antara terkejut dan tidak percaya.

"_L memilih Matt_?" Mello mengulangi. Dari nada suaranya pun semua orang bisa menebak dirinya dilanda keheranan tak terperi.

"…begitulah," Roger mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan hidung dan menumpukan sikunya ke meja. "Aku juga tidak mengerti, Mello. Aku sama kagetnya denganmu saat mendengar keputusan itu."

Hening lagi.

Lebih lama.

_Mulai hari ini, peta peringkat tidak akan berlaku lagi seperti sebelumnya_, batin Roger, memejamkan mata dengan rasa lelah yang entah datang dari mana.

_Sebenarnya apa yang kaurencanakan, L…?_

.

.

.

.

.

Mello memasuki kamarnya dengan wajah yang masih menunjukkan keterguncangan.

Ya, dia terguncang. Benar-benar terguncang.

Selama ini dia sudah menyiapkan kemungkinan terburuk jika L memilih Near sebagai penerusnya. Bila itu terjadi, Mello pasti akan kesal setengah mati, tapi tidak akan terguncang seperti ini. Dia sudah siap menerima kenyataan itu, toh Near memang tidak bisa dibilang tidak pantas mendapatkannya.

Tapi… _Matt_? Kenapa harus Matt?

Tidak ada siapa pun yang menduga bahwa L akan memilih Matt sebagai penerusnya. Matt yang santai, kadang ceroboh, terlalu baik pada banyak orang, polos pula. Dan di atas segalanya, Matt kurang punya motivasi dalam banyak hal, kecuali untuk menamatkan _game_-nya sampai ke level tertinggi.

Matt—Mail Jeevas, salah satu teman terbaiknya.

Kenapa?

Kenapa L bisa memilih Matt yang seperti itu untuk menjadi penerusnya? Mungkinkah L membuat kesalahan?

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak tadi Near masih berkutat dengan _puzzle _putih kosongnya, tapi baru kali ini dia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi selama menyusun keping-keping itu.

Biasanya dia tetap selalu bisa menyelesaikan _puzzle _tersebut meskipun pikirannya sedang bercabang ke hal lain, hanya saja kali ini tidak demikian.

Mungkin… inilah yang disebut kekacauan pikiran?

Kesal, ia luruhkan _puzzle _yang sudah setengah tersusun itu.

_Matt? Benarkah L memilihnya? _

_Tapi… kenapa?_

Near tidak suka tidak mendapatkan jawaban untuk sesuatu, apalagi kalau sesuatu itu membuatnya sangat penasaran seperti sekarang. Ditambah lagi, sesuatu itu adalah kemungkinan yang tidak pernah terlintas di otaknya sama sekali.

Selama ini Near cukup yakin dirinyalah yang akan menjadi penerus L. Mungkin juga Mello, tapi bagi Near, probabilitasnya kecil. Dan kemungkinan yang lebih kecil lagi—tapi sempat pula terpikir olehnya—adalah L memilih _mereka berdua_. Near dan Mello, berdua, bekerja sama menjadi penerus L.

Meski kedengarannya mustahil, hal itu masih mungkin.

Akan tetapi realita berkata lain. L memilih Matt, si peringkat tiga. Anak yang susah sekali dialihkan perhatiannya dari _video game_.

Dan Near pun kembali lagi ke pertanyaan semula.

_Kenapa? Kenapa Matt?_

.

.

.

.

.

Di kamar yang berada di antara kamar Mello dan Near, seorang remaja tampan berambut merah sedang berada di dunia lain—dunia _game_ virtual.

Matt belum pernah mencobanya, tapi ia yakin dirinya bisa tahan memainkan _video game_-nya selama 24 jam penuh. Tentu saja di sini dia tidak bisa melakukan itu tanpa berakibat semua _game_ tersebut dimasukkan ke lemari terkunci di ruang kerja Roger selama 24 hari (atau bahkan lebih).

Entah apa yang menyebabkannya begitu mencintai permainan dengan gambar grafis itu, Matt tidak tahu, tidak peduli, dan tidak mau repot-repot memikirkan alasannya.

Bunyi ketukan di pintu membuyarkan konsentrasinya.

"Matt, Roger memanggilmu!" suara seorang anak perempuan terdengar, disusul oleh langkah kaki yang menjauh dari pintu kamarnya.

Mendesah malas, Matt menekan tombol _pause _di konsol _game portable_-nya, memasukkannya ke dalam kantong celana, kemudian keluar memenuhi panggilan. Sedikit banyak muncul pertanyaan-pertanyaan di benaknya, kenapa Roger tahu-tahu memintanya datang ke kantor? Apa dirinya berbuat kesalahan?

Tidak, Matt cukup yakin tidak. Memainkan _video game _bukan termasuk kesalahan baginya, sama sekali bukan. Pasti ada alasan lain.

Yah, apa pun itu, Matt merasa tidak perlu memikirkannya. Toh sebentar lagi ia akan tahu.

Setibanya di kantor pribadi Roger, Matt mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk!"

Dengan sikap biasa, Matt membuka pintu lalu melangkah ke dalam.

"Ada apa, Roger?" ia langsung bertanya, tetapi tidak langsung mendapat jawaban. Yang dilakukan Roger malah memandanginya selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya menghela napas panjang dengan wajah letih.

"Matt, ada yang harus kusampaikan padamu."

Matt memasang sikap mendengarkan.

"L telah tewas."

Alis Matt berkerut seketika. Alih-alih terkejut, lebih tepat dikatakan ia sama sekali tidak memercayai apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"L? Tewas?" diulanginya kalimat itu dengan penekanan rasa tak percaya yang kentara. "Serius?"

Roger mengangguk muram.

"Tentu saja aku tidak main-main, Matt," pria tua itu menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi. "Tapi bukan itu saja yang ingin kusampaikan. L telah memilih penerusnya, dan… dia memilih_mu_."

Matt membeku sesaat.

"_Aku_?"

"Ya, Matt. Kau."

.

.

.

.

.

Matt nyaris tak sadar ketika ia sudah kembali berada di kamarnya. Bagaimana dirinya bisa berjalan dari kantor Roger ke kamar ini, ia tak tahu. Rasanya kepalanya begitu kosong, tapi anehnya terasa sangat berat.

"_L memilihmu menjadi penerusnya, Matt."_

Kata-kata Roger terus terngiang, tidak bisa hilang dari otaknya. Matt menjatuhkan diri di ranjang, tatapannya tertuju ke langit-langit kamar. Untuk pertama kalinya dia sama sekali tidak ingat pada _video game _yang tadi masih di-_pause_.

Berbagai pertanyaan berseliweran di pikirannya.

Kenapa L bisa memilihnya menjadi penerus? Apa yang istimewa darinya sehingga L memilihnya? Ia hanya peringkat tiga. Kenapa L tidak memilih Near atau Mello saja?

Tunggu. Bicara tentang Near dan Mello…

…entah bagaimana reaksi mereka berdua kalau mengetahui hal ini.

Matt memejamkan mata, mengerang frustrasi. L pasti salah! Tidak seharusnya L menimpakan tanggung jawab ini kepadanya. L tentunya tahu—atau paling tidak, Roger pasti telah mengatakan padanya—bahwa Matt bukan tipe orang yang cocok diserahi sesuatu seperti ini. Matt adalah orang berjiwa bebas yang tak suka terikat dan betul-betul tidak peduli tentang hal-hal semacam peringkat, jabatan, atau kehormatan.

Tapi kenapa L masih juga memilihnya?

_Penerus L_. Sebuah kedudukan yang menjadi dambaan hampir setiap anak di Wammy's House. Dulu mungkin Matt juga menginginkannya—atau _sempat_ menginginkannya, sebelum ia mengenal dunia dua dimensi bernama _game_. Sebelum ia berteman akrab dengan Mello yang ambisius, sebelum panti asuhan ini kedatangan Near yang jenius.

Sekarang ini Matt sudah apatis terhadap hal itu. Menjadi nomor tiga selama bertahun-tahun membuatnya nyaman. Posisi itu menyenangkan—tidak punya keharusan mempertahankan, tidak pula tertekan untuk bisa merebut takhta jawara bertahan. Tempat ketiga memberinya ruang untuk melebarkan sayap dengan tenang; tetap terhormat namun tidak terhimpit desakan.

Tak pernah sekali pun ia berpikir untuk menggeser Mello atau Near di atasnya. Kurang punya motivasi? Mungkin memang demikian. Tapi sekali lagi, Matt sudah nyaman di tempatnya sekarang.

Terdengar suara gong dibunyikan, membuyarkan lamunan Matt yang melayang-layang. Waktu makan siang telah tiba.

Gundah, Matt bangkit. Bersiap menyambut kehidupan baru yang tidak akan pernah sama lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana di aula makan biasa saja, tidak terlihat berbeda. Anak-anak berdatangan dengan riuh, mengambil makanan, lalu duduk berkelompok di meja-meja. Jelas sekali berita kematian L belum sampai di telinga mereka.

…atau mungkin tidak akan pernah sampai.

Tapi anak-anak lain itu tidak penting. Jantung Matt mencelos saat melihat Mello yang berdiri di dekat jendela sambil mengunyah roti cokelat. Pandangan aneh Mello ke arahnya hanya bisa mengatakan satu hal: _Mello sudah tahu_.

Kegelisahan mulai melanda Matt lebih dari sebelumnya. Baginya, hal inilah yang paling berat dari status barunya sebagai penerus L, jauh lebih berat daripada segala keraguan akan kompetensi dirinya sendiri.

Mello adalah salah satu teman terbaik bagi dirinya yang tidak mudah bergaul. Matt sendiri tak pernah mengerti kenapa ia malah memilih Mello yang emosional dan amat meledak-ledak itu sebagai karibnya. Ada banyak anak di Wammy's House dan Matt tidak punya masalah terhadap mereka semua, tapi dia malah bersahabat dengan Mello.

Persahabatan mereka tak bermasalah, walaupun bukan berarti tak pernah bermasalah. Amarah Mello sering terpancing untuk hal-hal kecil, membuat Matt sering kali harus mengerahkan seluruh kesabaran yang ada di gudang hatinya. Dan di mata Mello sendiri, sikap phlegmatis Matt kerap membuatnya gemas hingga ubun-ubunnya memanas.

Tapi itu hanya masalah-masalah kecil yang biasa terjadi, sedangkan _yang ini _adalah _masalah besar_. Matt tahu betapa Mello sangat mengagumi L, Matt juga paham seberapa ambisiusnya Mello untuk meraih titel sebagai penerus L.

Matt mengeluh dalam hati. Menghadapi Near akan jauh lebih mudah.

Si Rambut Merah memutuskan untuk tidak melunturkan sikap wajarnya. Ia ikut mengantre untuk mendapat ransum hari itu, lalu membawa baki makanannya mendekati Mello.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanyanya dengan nada biasa.

"Aku tidak lapar. Roti saja cukup," jawab Mello, juga dengan nada biasa. Namun, bahasa tubuhnya mengatakan yang sebaliknya. Ia sama sekali tidak menatap Matt.

"Ya sudah," Matt memutuskan untuk berlalu dari situ. Dihampirinya sekelompok anak di meja terdekat, kemudian ia pun duduk bergabung bersama mereka meski bukan untuk ikut dalam obrolan—hanya sekadar agar mendapat tempat duduk saja. Masih dapat dirasakannya tatap tajam Mello ke arahnya, tetapi tentu saja ia pura-pura tidak tahu. Perasaannya baru melega ketika lewat ekor matanya ia melihat Mello meninggalkan aula makan.

Tapi… ini baru awalnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Ujian Matt yang berikutnya adalah ketika berpapasan dengan Near di koridor, tak lama setelah ia selesai makan siang. Wajah Near tetap tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa, hanya saja pandangan matanya menyiratkan sesuatu yang berbeda. Matt pun menyimpulkan bahwa Near juga sudah mengetahui fakta itu.

"Hai Near. Kau tidak makan siang?" basa-basi, Matt bertanya. Ia adalah salah satu dari beberapa anak yang sering menyapa Near, meski tanggapan bocah berambut putih itu selalu acuh dan dingin.

"Saya tidak lapar," balas Near, persis seperti ucapan Mello. Yang berbeda adalah kata-kata selanjutnya.

"Selamat, Matt."

Matt berusaha tetap tenang.

"Selamat untuk apa?" ia keluarkan nada heran tak mengerti. Near berhenti berjalan dan menoleh, menatap Matt lekat-lekat.

"Nanti kau akan tahu."

Dan Near pun berjalan lagi, begitu saja, dalam langkah-langkah lambatnya yang biasa.

Matt menghembuskan napas panjang.

_Aku sudah tahu kenapa, Near_, batinnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Roger memanggil Matt lagi keesokan harinya dan memberitahukan bahwa kematian L adalah rahasia yang tidak boleh disebarluaskan. Selama beberapa minggu setelah tewasnya L, terlihat jelas Kepolisian Jepang—sekutu terakhir L dalam kasus Kira—juga menyembunyikan hal itu rapat-rapat. Roger menduga bahwa mereka telah menyiapkan sosok pengganti L sementara dalam perburuan Kira.

"Tentu saja yang kumaksud dengan _Kepolisian Jepang _hanyalah sekelompok kecil penyelidik yang bergerak secara rahasia," Roger menjelaskan. "Jadi kurasa keseluruhan lembaga kepolisian sendiri tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kematian L. Tim penyelidik itulah yang mengusung seseorang—atau mungkin dua atau tiga orang—untuk menjadi pengganti L."

Setelah itu Roger menekankan bahwa tujuan Matt bukanlah untuk mengambil tempatnya kembali dalam tim penyelidik itu sebagai penerus sah L.

"Jujur saja, Matt… kemampuanmu yang sekarang ini belum cukup memadai," kata Roger pelan, yang diterima Matt tanpa tersinggung. Tentu saja, dirinya sendirilah yang paling memahami kemampuannya. Dan bukan hanya kemampuan, melainkan juga _kemauan_.

"Roger, boleh aku bertanya?"

"Tentu, Matt."

"Kenapa L memilihku? Kenapa bukan Near atau Mello?"

Roger menggelengkan kepala.

"Untuk yang satu itu, aku tak bisa menjawabnya karena aku sendiri tidak tahu."

Jawaban yang tidak memuaskan, tapi Matt paham betul, hanya jawaban itu yang bisa Roger berikan.

"Tapi Matt, kau tidak perlu mempermasalahkannya. L telah memilihmu, dan aku yakin dia punya pertimbangan sendiri untuk itu. Kuharap kau menghargai keputusannya itu dan bersedia menjalaninya sebaik yang kau bisa. Mulai hari ini kau akan menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu untuk belajar memecahkan kasus-kasus."

"Tidak sekolah?"

"Tetap sekolah seperti anak-anak lainnya, tentu saja. Tapi kau harus memelajari apa yang kusebutkan tadi pada malam hari."

Matt memaksakan seulas senyum datar.

"Baiklah."

Ia pun membalikkan tubuh, bersiap meninggalkan Roger. Tapi kemudian ia berbalik lagi.

"Roger?"

"Ada apa lagi, Matt?"

"Aku masih boleh main _video games_, kan?"

Mau tak mau Roger tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, Matt."

Air muka Matt menjadi sedikit lebih cerah.

"_Thanks_, Roger."

_Mungkin… menjadi penerus L tidak akan seberat yang kukira._

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu bergulir cepat.

Segera saja Matt menarik kembali pemikiran "menjadi L mungkin tidak seberat itu". Kehidupannya berubah 180 derajat dengan sebuah perubahan yang luar biasa drastisnya.

Matt sendiri heran melihat dirinya yang sekarang. Menghabiskan malam di perpustakaan atau di kantor Roger, sibuk dihadapkan dengan catatan-catatan kasus dan penyelesaiannya. Berlatih menganalisis, menyusun hipotesis, merancang rencana, mengambil keputusan dengan cepat, dan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan pekerjaan kedetektifan, baik yang kuno maupun modern. Sesekali, saat kalender menunjukkan tanggal merah, Roger membawanya ke luar untuk menghadapi beberapa kasus kecil sebagai praktik lapangan.

Tiada libur, tiada istirahat. Sepak terjang Kira semakin menggila setiap harinya, harus segera dihentikan. Dan dunia percaya, yang bisa melakukannya hanya L.

L telah tenang di alam sana, tanggung jawab pun berpindah ke tangan penerusnya. Di pundak Matt-lah kini semua ekspektasi berada, meski belum ada yang tahu mengenai hal ini selain Roger, Near, dan Mello.

Namun, satu hal yang pasti: suatu saat nanti Matt harus tampil sebagai penerus L, mengambil kembali tempatnya yang saat ini telah digantikan oleh seseorang entah siapa dari Kepolisian Jepang.

Lelah, sungguh sangat lelah rasanya. Lelah dan sepi. Matt merasa menjadi orang asing di Wammy's House, amat berbeda dengan kehidupannya dahulu. Walaupun Roger bilang Matt masih boleh memainkan _video games_, pada kenyataannya ia nyaris tak punya waktu. Selain itu, jarak mulai terbentang antara dirinya dengan teman-temannya, semakin lama semakin jauh.

Terutama dengan Mello.

Kapan terakhir kali mereka berbicara? Matt tidak ingat. Tentu saja mereka masih bertemu di kelas, tapi interaksi antara keduanya hampir nihil. Mulanya Matt masih selalu bersikap biasa, sayangnya Mello yang terang-terangan menjauh. Lalu Matt pun semakin sibuk, dan Mello terus tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri. Tanpa komunikasi, sekarang mereka bagaikan dua orang asing yang canggung setiap kali bertemu.

Matt menyesalinya, tentu saja. Tapi ia juga tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Minta maaf? Tidak ada yang salah di antara mereka, mengapa harus minta maaf? Bukan Matt yang ingin dipilih L untuk jadi penerusnya. Dan Mello berhak untuk iri. Bagi Matt, yang tahu betul ambisi Mello tentang hal ini, sikapnya itu bisa dibilang sangat wajar.

Dengan Near, tidak ada masalah berarti karena bocah itu tidak pernah menunjukkan perasaannya secara berlebihan—bahkan bisa dibilang, nyaris tak pernah menampilkan emosi. Satu-satunya "masalah" adalah rasa sakit hati Matt saat memerhatikan betapa akhir-akhir ini Mello merapat ke Near. Dua orang yang dulu rival itu sekarang sering bersama-sama. Belajar, berdiskusi, berdebat, bermain catur, menyusun _puzzle _rumit, menyelesaikan teka-teki silang sulit, dan melakukan hal-hal lain yang membutuhkan adu otak.

Tentu saja mereka masih rival. Sampai kapan pun, mereka berdua akan tetap menjadi saingan. Namun, kini mereka mulai _berteman_. Berkawan dalam bingkai persaingan sehat untuk mencari lawan yang seimbang. Mereka berdua sama-sama haus akan tantangan sehingga keberadaan satu sama lain secara otomatis adalah tantangan itu sendiri bagi yang lainnya.

Dulu Matt sering mengingatkan Mello untuk tidak terlalu kasar pada Near. Bahkan Matt kerap bercanda untuk menjadikan Near sebagai sahabat akrab mereka berdua, hanya untuk membuat Mello murka. Namun kini, saat Mello dan Near sudah saling mengerti, Matt malah ingin segalanya kembali seperti dulu. Ia merasa tersisih, hatinya sakit.

Memalukan memang, mempunyai perasaan seperti ini. Rasanya seperti gadis-gadis di sekolah asrama putri dalam novel-novel klasik, yang marah kalau sahabatnya direbut. Tapi Matt tidak bisa menyangkalnya. Setiap melihat kebersamaan Mello dan Near, ia selalu merasa kesepian. Tertinggal di belakang dan tak bisa lari mengejar, hanya karena tanggung jawab sebagai penerus L.

Kalau sudah begini, ia ingin sekali marah pada L yang telah memilihnya. Namun, saat ia mencoba berpikir dari sisi lain, kemarahannya sirna, menyisakan satu tanya.

_Apakah dulu L juga merasakan sepi seperti ini…?_

Mungkin saja. L bukan dewa—dia hanya manusia biasa yang memiliki hati dan rasa. L boleh saja detektif terhebat di dunia, tapi Matt yakin, ia tak pernah tenang sepanjang hidupnya meskipun harta melimpah dan reputasi tak tercela.

L punya banyak musuh, itu pasti. Tapi… apakah L mempunyai teman?

Ketika sampai pada pemikiran itu, Matt bergidik. Dirinya sendiri bukan orang yang suka bersosialisasi—ia lebih senang mengurung diri di kamar, bermain _game _seharian. Meski begitu, bukan berarti ia ingin menjadi orang yang sepenuhnya antisosial, apalagi dalam menjalani peran sebagai penerus L ini. Pasti berat sekali menjadi detektif terhebat di dunia tanpa ada orang-orang yang bisa dipercaya di sekeliling!

Menghela napas, akhirnya Matt mengambil keputusan.

.

.

.

.

.

Mello merobek sebungkus cokelat dan mulai menggigitnya dengan rakus, lalu merebahkan dirinya di rumput sambil menatap langit biru.

Beberapa bulan belakangan ini perasaannya tak menentu, dan ia tahu apa sebabnya.

Mello sebenarnya tak menyangka akan seperti ini jadinya. Rasa iri dan tak mengerti karena terpilihnya Matt sebagai penerus L memang sempat sangat mendera, yang menyebabkan ia ingin menjauh dulu dari Matt. Mello tahu bukan Matt yang menginginkan ini, tetapi rasa itu tak mau pergi. Alhasil, hubungan persahabatan mereka kandas, mengambang tak jelas.

Berteman dengan Near bukanlah pelariannya. Sejak awal pun dia sadar, Near adalah magnet penggeraknya untuk terus mencapai nomor satu. Kemudian, setelah pilihan dijatuhkan pada Matt, mereka berdua menjadi senasib: tidak lagi punya tujuan. Mendekat secara otomatis bukanlah sesuatu yang aneh terjadi di antara Mello dan Near.

Bocah stoik itu memenuhi semua kebutuhan Mello akan rival. Kali ini Mello tidak lagi inferior terhadapnya, menilik kenyataan bahwa Matt-lah yang menjadi penerus L. Perlahan-lahan keduanya berbagi, saling memahami, mengukir kesepakatan tak tertulis tentang rivalitas abadi.

Tapi Near bukan teman yang menyenangkan. Dengan Near, Mello selalu merasa tegang. Dengan Near, Mello tak bisa tertawa lepas. Dengan Near, Mello terus berlari—saling mengejar dan dikejar.

Mulanya memang mengasyikkan. Namun, lama-lama Mello mulai letih. Sedikit banyak ia merindukan rasa rileks yang didapatnya ketika bercengkerama bersama Matt. Ia ingin tertawa, bercanda, saling ejek dalam harmoni persahabatan ceria dengan si Rambut Merah yang cuek tapi membuat nyaman. Santai, ringan, dan tidak membuat lelah.

Cuma ada satu persamaan antara Matt dan Near: keduanya sama-sama tidak bisa diajak main sepak bola.

Sedikit banyak Mello tahu, _ia membutuhkan keduanya_—meskipun tentu saja ia tidak mau mengakuinya. Tak akan pernah, sampai kapan pun.

Remaja pirang itu mendengus, kesal pada diri sendiri yang bisa-bisanya memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu.

"Mello! Roger mencarimu!" seruan seseorang memaksa Mello kembali dari lamunan. Menggerutu, Mello bangkit dan berjalan ke kantor Roger, masih dengan cokelat di tangan.

Tidak mau repot-repot mengetuk pintu, ia langsung menerobos masuk begitu saja. Sebelah alisnya sedikit terangkat saat melihat pemandangan di dalam—Near, seperti biasa berjongkok di karpet menghadapi _puzzle_-nya; Roger, duduk di kursi kebesarannya; dan _Matt_, bersandar di dinding sambil memainkan _video game_-nya.

"Kali ini ada apa, Roger?" Mello berjalan mendekat sewajar mungkin, berusaha mengabaikan perasaan tidak enak yang muncul karena berada satu ruangan bersama Matt.

"Bukan aku yang mau bicara," jawab Roger seraya berpaling ke arah Matt. Kening Mello berkerut heran, sementara Near tidak menunjukkan respon, tetap sibuk dengan _puzzle_.

Matt menyimpan _game portable _itu di saku celananya.

"Aku tak tahu harus memulai dari mana," gumamnya. "Yah, begini. Mello, Near, aku yakin kalian sudah tahu, L memilihku untuk menjadi penerusnya."

Jeda.

"Dan aku yakin kalian pun tahu bagaimana kemampuanku. Kecerdasan kalian berdua jauh di atasku, begitu pun dengan hal-hal lain. Aku tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding kalian."

Lagi-lagi berhenti sejenak.

"Kenapa L memilihku, mungkin akan menjadi misteri selamanya. Tapi kurasa itu tidak penting lagi. Beberapa bulan belakangan aku belajar menjadi penerus L, dan sejujurnya hal itu membuatku nyaris gila. Jadi kupikir…" Matt diam sebentar, berusaha menyusun kata-kata yang tepat, "…aku ingin kalian berdua juga menjadi penerus L."

Matt memerhatikan kedua temannya, menunggu reaksi.

"Apa maksudmu?" sudah jelas Mello yang lebih dulu bertanya. Ketidakmengertiannya mengalahkan rasa canggungnya. "Bagaimana mungkin penerus L lebih dari satu?"

"Kenapa tidak?" balas Matt, senang dengan respon Mello. "Kalian berdua pasti tahu Erald Coil dan Danueve, kan? Dua detektif terhebat di dunia yang menyaingi L. Sebenarnya, mereka berdua tidak ada. Mereka berdua adalah L."

Mello melongo.

"Sudah bisa menangkap maksudku? L ada tiga: L sendiri, Erald Coil, serta Danueve. Dan kita juga ada tiga. Dengan tewasnya L, yang hilang bukan hanya L, melainkan juga Erald Coil dan Danueve. Kurasa aku tidak perlu menjelaskan lagi."

Lega. Itulah yang Matt rasakan setelah mengatakan ini di depan Mello dan Near. Selama ini mereka bertiga tak pernah sekali pun mengungkit hal ini, walaupun masing-masing mengetahuinya. Entah bagaimana, topik ini seolah tabu untuk dibicarakan.

Karena itulah Matt merasa sangat lega. Hal yang selama ini mengganjal, akhirnya diutarakan juga secara terbuka. Apa pun jawaban mereka, Matt tidak khawatir. Ia cukup optimis.

Sementara Mello masih tertegun, Near mulai memilin rambutnya.

"Maksudmu… kau menjadi L, saya menjadi Erald Coil, dan Mello menjadi Danueve. Begitu?"

"Tidak perlu sekaku itu. Kita bergantian saja," sahut Matt santai. "Siapa pun bisa menjadi yang mana saja. Toh ketiganya sama-sama L."

Jemari Near belum berhenti memainkan anak rambut, pertanda ia sedang berpikir. Matt mengalihkan pandangan ke Mello, yang kerutan di dahinya bertambah dalam.

"Bukankah yang terpenting adalah membalaskan dendam L dan menangkap Kira?" Matt mengeluarkan pernyataan pamungkas, berharap kedua rekannya segera menyatakan persetujuan.

Mello menggigit cokelatnya.

"Kau benar. Tapi terlalu naif kalau kaukira hal itu bisa membuatku dan Near bekerja sama. Selamanya kami adalah saingan, Matt, jangan lupakan itu!" ia menoleh pada Near. "Mana yang akan kauambil, Near? Erald Coil atau Danueve?"

"Saya rasa saya lebih tertarik pada Danueve."

"Baik," Mello kembali menatap Matt. "Kau sudah dengar itu, Matt. Mulai sekarang aku adalah Erald Coil, Near adalah Danueve, dan kau sendiri adalah L. Aku menghormati pilihan L terhadapmu, jadi biarlah kau yang tetap menjadi L. Kurasa Near juga berpendapat sama denganku."

"Ya, kau benar, Mello."

"Kalau begitu sudah selesai."

Satu gigitan cokelat lagi menemani Mello meninggalkan ruangan itu, disusul Near selang beberapa menit kemudian, dan akhirnya Matt.

Senyum mengembang di bibir Roger sepeninggal ketiganya.

_Nampaknya sekarang aku tahu alasanmu memilih Matt, L._

.

.

.

.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, Matt bisa memainkan _game_-nya kembali dengan tenang. Sebentar saja ia sudah tersedot sepenuhnya ke dalam permainan. Dan mungkin akan terus begitu sampai beberapa jam lagi, kalau tidak ada ketukan di pintu kamarnya.

"Masuk!"

Kepala pirang Mello muncul dari balik pintu. Ia melangkah ke dalam dan langsung memutar mata melihat Matt yang sibuk dengan _game_.

"Kukira kau berubah setelah menjadi penerus L," komentarnya.

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar _game portable _di tangannya, Matt menyahut, "Aku memang penerus L, tapi bukan berarti aku harus menjalani hidup seperti L, kan? Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak mau menjadi seperti dia. Kita semua punya metode sendiri-sendiri. Membuat kau dan Near juga menjadi penerus L adalah metodeku."

Bibir Mello tertarik ke samping.

"Berhati-hatilah dengan sifatmu yang terlalu baik itu. Kau bisa dimanfaatkan orang, tahu."

Matt tidak membalas. Kemunculan _boss _di level yang sedang dimainkannya membuat ia harus berkonsentrasi penuh melawan.

Mello berusaha menahan rasa dongkol.

"Memang tak ada gunanya bicara denganmu," gerutunya. "Untukmu!"

Ia melempar sesuatu ke tempat tidur Matt, lalu pergi begitu saja sambil menutup pintu keras-keras.

Tanpa peduli sedikit pun, Matt melanjutkan bermain, sekuat tenaga berusaha mengalahkan si _boss _agar bisa lanjut ke level berikut. Setelah monster itu musnah, barulah ia menghentikan permainannya dan melirik ke benda yang diberikan Mello.

Ia mengerjap.

_Cokelat…?_

Diambilnya persegi panjang terbungkus kertas alumunium itu. Perlahan, senyumnya mengembang.

_Beginilah cara Mello untuk berbaikan_, pikirnya geli. Lalu dibukanya bungkus cokelat itu dan digigitnya dengan perasaan senang.

Ternyata, keputusannya hari ini memang tidak salah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Sekitar setahun yang lalu.**_

"_Bagaimana, L? Apa kau sudah bicara dengan Roger?" tanya Watari seraya menuang teh._

"_Ya," jawab L. Tangannya sibuk menyusun kubus-kubus gula untuk dimasukkan ke cangkir tehnya. "Saya juga sudah bicara dengan anak-anak itu."_

"_Jadi? Siapa yang akan kaupilih untuk menjadi penerusmu nanti?"_

_L mencelupkan satu per satu kubus gula ke dalam teh._

"_Sulit menentukannya," sahutnya jujur. Watari memandanginya sesaat, lalu berjalan ke meja dan mengambil beberapa berkas yang tertumpuk berantakan di sana. _

_Data anak-anak Wammy's House._

"_Near dan Mello," Watari membaca dua dokumen teratas. "Kecerdasan mereka di atas rata-rata, prestasi pun baik. Mereka berdua selalu bersaing. Sepertinya mereka sangat berambisi menjadi penerusmu."_

"_Itulah yang membuat saya sulit menentukan," L mengaduk tehnya. Entah bagaimana kubus-kubus gula yang banyak itu bisa larut semua dalam cangkirnya yang kecil. "Keduanya memang sangat berpotensi. Mereka tidak bertanya apa-apa waktu saya memberikan kesempatan bertanya, padahal anak-anak lain berebutan bertanya. Mereka hanya mengawasi saya dalam diam."_

"_Kedengarannya sangat menjanjikan. Jadi kau bingung memilih antara Near atau Mello?"_

"_Bukan begitu, Watari. Yang membuat saya sulit menentukan adalah karena Roger telah salah mendidik anak-anak itu, terutama mereka berdua."_

_Watari menoleh heran._

"_Salah mendidik? Apa maksudmu, L?"_

"_Apa tujuanmu mendirikan Wammy's House, Watari?" bukannya menjawab, L malah balik bertanya, membuat Watari semakin tidak mengerti. _Meski demikian, pria tua itu tetap menjawab,_  
><em>

"_Untuk memberikan rumah dan pendidikan bagi anak-anak, khususnya yang memiliki intelegensi tinggi dan bakat khusus, agar mereka terasah dan bisa menjadi orang yang berguna di masyarakat."_

"_Ya. Bukan untuk _mendidik anak-anak agar menjadi penerus L_, kan?"_

_Watari tidak menyahut._

"_Roger menanamkan pemikiran yang salah," L menyeruput tehnya. "Dan saya tidak suka itu. __**Setiap anak harus dibesarkan dengan menjadi dirinya sendiri, bukan disiapkan untuk menjadi orang lain**__. Saya tak suka anak-anak itu dididik agar menjadi penerus saya, hanya karena saya adalah detektif nomor satu dunia yang dulu tinggal di Wammy's House."_

_Hening._

"_Aku mengerti, L. Tapi apa itu berarti tidak ada yang akan kaupilih?"_

_L meminum tehnya lagi._

"_Ada satu anak," ujarnya, "yang bertanya pada saya, 'apakah kau bermain _video games_, L?' ketika yang lain bertanya tentang bagaimana saya bisa menjadi detektif hebat dan hal-hal semacam itu. Roger pun mengatakan bahwa hanya _video games _yang ada di pikiran anak itu. Kau bisa lihat berkas yang ketiga, Watari."_

_Watari meletakkan data Near dan Mello di meja, kemudian mulai memelajari berkas si peringkat tiga._

"_Sepertinya cukup berpotensi, tapi kurasa dia bukan orang yang tepat, L."_

"_Dia selalu menjadi dirinya sendiri, Watari," L meneguk habis tehnya. "Saya ingin tahu bagaimana dia menjadi L dengan caranya sendiri."_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_I believe the children are our future_

_Teach them well and let them lead the way_

**(Whitney Houston – The Greatest Love of All)**

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>. F I N .<strong>

**#**

**#**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Draft _ini udah lama berada di lappie saya. Tadinya mau di-_publish _pas Hari Anak Nasional, tapi waktu itu saya lagi sibuk. ^_^;;

Menulis fic ini sangat susah, kalo boleh saya bilang. Entahlah apakah karakterisasinya ada yang OOC atau tidak… _I have done my best_. Karena fic ini adalah _modified canon_, saya harap karakterisasi yang saya tampilkan bisa cukup mewakili.

Referensi untuk fic ini diambil dari komik Death Note volume 7, Death Note Wiki, Death Note 13 How to Read, serta Death Note Oneshot yang mengisahkan Near setelah menjadi L.

Makasih bagi yang baca, lebih makasih bagi yang review. ^^ Maaf kalo nanti nggak di-rere. m(_ _)m


End file.
